


Wicked Games

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartender Minho, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, Dancer Newt, Lapdance, M/M, Pain Kink?, Second Chapter is all smut, Stripper!AU, it’s thomas’s bday, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: Newt usually didn’t think twice about these people, the ones here to watch him dance and throw cash carelessly, but something about this man who stared in with such daunting fascination, made shivers zip down his spine.Or~A Stripper AU nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow sinners, 
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write an AU like this foreverrrrrr, and so in the early morning, (2:23am) my sleep deprived brain decided that it’s time. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this is horrible. I really dunno how I feel about it 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Newt knew that being an exotic dancer wasn’t the most sought after career.

Sure, you get hella bank, and get to dress up in sexy little costumes, but customers treat you like shit. Like they are above you because _they_ are the ones throwing cash at _your_ ass and not vise versa.

Some could say Newt hated his job, and he couldn’t really agree or disagree. The only reason why he was shaking his stuff on this pole is because he needs to pay for collage. That’s all.

It’s not some dirty fantasy or whatever. He was broke as fuck and needed money. That’s all.

And how these nights went, is Newt would put on whatever get up was supplied to him, whether it was gold booty shorts, or a fucking speedo, and he would slap on some cheap lip gloss and go work the pole.

It wasn’t that he hated the hungry stares, it was that he sometimes brought it upon himself to feel somewhat self-conscious. Which he knows is stupid, because he’s dancing half naked in front of hundreds of people every night. But it happens to everyone he guesses, so he shakes off the feeling and tries to think about how good it feels to be able to pay for collage. 

Tonight was no different. (Except it’s totally going to be). Newt was behind stage, staring into the mirror and he carefully rimmed his eyes with coal eyeliner. He pulled back and slathered on some silky water-based gloss and rolled his lips together with an officiant pop.

His outfit for tonight were these tight, glittery briefs, and a little black bow tie that would fit snugly around his pale throat. A nice contrast, some would say.

Newt stood in front of the mirror, examining himself. He had a few minutes before it was his time to shine. He also wasn’t going to lie to himself, his ass looked great in these barley-there underwear.

“Lookin’ good baby.” A playful smack to his ass and the teasing tone let Newt immediately know who was behind him.

He turned around and rolled his eyes at his friend Minho, who stood a little ways back and shamelessly checked him out. The boy was a bartender and shouldn’t even be back here, but honestly, nobody gave a shit anymore.

“I know.” Newt winked and turned back to the mirror to fix his already perfect hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Newt saw a little bit of concern on his friends face, something he saw every time he was about to dance.

“Don’t worry, Min. I’ll be fine, I always am.” Newt turned to him and smiled, knowing exactly what the raven-haired man was thinking.

Minho sighed and nodded. “Yeah I know. I can’t help but worry though.”

“I’ll be fine.” He winked when he saw the stage manager start to walk towards him, and he knew it was his time to go on.

It took him about two days to learn this routine. It was one of the few slower songs they chose, meaning it was a more slower, sensual dance. And it was Newt’s favorite. Lesser moves equals easier to remember. Plus, it was sexy as hell.

The lights dimmed as Newt and the other dancers began to walk to their assigned stations, which were little island platforms that held one pole each.

His little heels clacked loudly on the glass-like material. The audience grew quiet as the song slowly began to boom out of the speakers, dripping like honey, and filling the room with sweet excitement of what’s to come.

Newt wrapped his hands around the pole and slid down into his beginning position. His legs were opened with the pole standing between them as he crouched onto the platform.

_  
I left my girl back home,_

_I don’t love her no more_

  
Newt started to lightly swivel his hips to the sultry beat, closing his eyes as his body slipped into the choreographed rhythm that he knew by heart.

_  
And she’ll never fucking know that,_

_These fucking eyes that I’m staring at_

  
Newt slowly rose to his feet, sliding one of his hands up the pole as he went, the other hand climbing a bit lower.

_  
Let me see that ass,_

_Look at all this cash_

  
Newt was well aware of the bills being slipped into his pants and those being thrown haphazardly onto his platform. He willed himself to ignore the way the hands seemed to leave the sticky arousal behind.

  
_Bring your love baby,_

_I could bring my shame_

  
Newt didn’t even really think when he danced. He just let his body take control and do the work for him, giving himself a chance to just shut down his brain for once.

_  
Bring your body baby,_

_I could bring you fame_

  
Newt felt himself slide down the pole, and lower down onto the floor, spreading his legs a little and landing on his knees. He then stood and gave a lengthy body roll.

  
_Give me all of it,_

_I need all of it to myself_

  
Halfway through the song, Newt decided to gaze out into the crowd, something he did often to examine his viewers. He expected mostly a male audience, married men who liked to slip away from their family to get a taste of a world they would never have. He would see dangerous looking men in suits with whiskey neat swirling in cup. He avoided those men, since they often sought him out after the show. These people he expected.

But what he didn’t expect was an extremely handsome man about his age, 20 give or take, who was staring at him with not just hunger, but raw awe.

He swallowed roughly as dark brown eyes scoured his almost naked body, taking his time mapping every curve like it was gospel.

_  
So tell me you love me,_

_Even though you don’t love me_

  
Newt usually didn’t think twice about these people here, but something about this man who stared in with such daunting fascination, made shivers zip down his spine.

He felt determination boil up to make this the best dance the man has ever seen. He jumped and hooked his long legs around the pole and used his thighs to lower himself towards the ground. He dipped his head back slowly, letting the golden lights highlight the sharp columns of his throat.

When he stood again, he saw the man at the edge of his seat, literally. From what Newt could see, the drink in his hand was being squeezed to death.

When he finally caught his gaze, Newt felt his mouth run dry. He’s never been looked on with such want. It kind of made him want to run like a bat out of hell, but the other side of him wanted to run straight into the man’s arms and jump his bones.

  
_Let me see you dance,_

_I wanna watch you dance,_

_Take you down another level,_

_Get you dancin’ with the devil_

  
Newt continued the routine flawlessly, but with a new heat that made his regulars wonder what made the boy dance with so much passion this night. Unknown to them, their answer would be the new comer sitting just a few feet in front of the blond dancer.

The song was coming to and end, and so was Newt’s self control. The intensity of the gaze never left, never wavered, but it actually seemed to grow stronger.

Newt grasped the pole and hiked himself up it, readying his body for the drop. He spread his hands out, and swirled down, spreading his legs and landing into a split. The move always left an ache in-between his thighs, but the reactions he got were usually worth it. This time was no different.

The mystery man’s mouth had now fallen agape, his eyes blown wide and his throat working rapidly.

_  
Bring your body baby,_

_I could bring you fame,_

_And that’s my motherfucking words too,_

_Just let me motherfucking love you_

  
Newt let his body carry out the final chorus and he moved throughout the last motion with fire before clinging to the pole.

His lithe body shimmered with sweat, and his chest heaved a little. Sure, the dance wasn’t fast paced, but it required a lot of stamina and strength.

The crowd burst out into applause, and Newt took his time glancing up and letting his proud smirk play out on his face. He made eye contact with the man again and he winked before stepping down from the platform and heading into backstage.

Right when he walked past the door, a muscular body pounced on him.

“Holy shit, Newt!” Minho’s voice spoke volumes of disbelief and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“You were like a fucking minx out there! Where the hell did that come from?”

Newt laughed again and made his way to his station, whew Minho followed after him. “I don’t know man.”

  
“Well whatever the hell it was, people loved it man, you should of seen some of their faces.” Minho blabs on like an excited child as Newt starts changing, pulling on some tight leggings.

After his dance, he was expected to serve drinks, seeing that offers for lap dances would be in high demand. So he pulled off the little bow tie and quickly reapplied the silver body glitter he’d put on before the dance.

Newt swallowed down his apprehension of seeing the man again, and he wondered if he’d be approached by him at all.

Minho patted him on the back and scurried away, muttering something about having to go back to the bar.

Newt let out a little breath before walking out from back stage, immediately heading to the bar to start sending out drinks.

He was about to talk to Gally, one of the bartenders, but a tap on his shoulder made him pause and turn around.

The view he was met with, wasn’t the one he was hoping. It wasn’t the man from earlier, but another one of his regulars. Newt internally grimaced, because Jansen was an old creep who never listened to the rules of ‘no touching’ when he was being given a lap dance.

“Hey baby.” Jansen purred, getting uncomfortably closer.

“Hello Jansen.” Newt replied politely, waving Gally over. He was hoping that Jansen would just leave him alone tonight.

“That dance was... something else. I love how you put that show on for me.” Jansen had set a heavy hand on his shoulder, and began rubbing circles with his thumb.

Newt swallowed and fought back the urge to kick the man in the nuts. He closed his eyes and let out a long exhale, trying to calm himself down.

“What do you want, Jansen.” Newt tried to sound calm and unbothered. He grabbed the drinks Gally gave him and ignored the concerned look the bartender gave him.

“That’s no way to speak to a paying customer, now is it baby?” Jansen’s hand slipped lower, trailing down his rib cage with cold fingertips. Newt shivered, and not in a good way.

When he didn’t reply, Jansen slipped one finger under his waistband. Newt clenched his jaw and moved away, tray full of drinks in hand, ready to pass them out.

He knew Jansen would follow him until he got what he wanted. Newt’s stomach churned just the slightest at the thought of giving the man a dance.

But just when he started to move away, a hand gripped his wrist tightly, making him stumble a little. Thankfully the drinks stayed on the tray, unspilled and Newt hurriedly set them aside.

Newt turned towards Jansen and tried to shake off the hand. He felt fear stir when the man looked downright angry. “I want a dance, Newt.” He bit sharply.

“I’m afraid he’s already booked for tonight.” A new voice made Newt turn towards the source, and his eyes widened when he saw the mystery man from earlier.

“Who the hell are you?” Jansen sneered, refusing to let go of his wrist.

The man stepped closer to Jansen and narrowed his eyes. “I’m his boyfriend, and I really appreciate if you’d take your fucking hand off of him.”

Newt just stared at the newcomer, confused as hell at what was happening. Why was the man helping him?

Jansen grit his teeth and threw down his hand forcefully, making Newt cradle his bruised wrist. “I’ll be speaking to your manager about this.”

And with that, Jansen was gone.

Newt turned towards his saver with his mouth agape. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

The man smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, the anger that was forwarded to Jansen had disappeared and was replaced with slight awkwardness. “Are you okay?”

Newt nodded and gave a smile, because the man had actually saved his ass, and was now talking to him. Newt stopped from giving himself a little pinch to see if this was real life.

“I’m Thomas.”

_Thomas. What a wonderful name._

“Newt.”

A silence grew between the two, making Newt clear his throat and turn to grab the drinks again. “I, uh, have to serve these.”

“Wait, uh, Newt?” Thomas hurriedly spoke, stopping the dancer from leaving.

“Yes?” Newt felt his heart pound.

Thomas scratched the back of his neck again, showing signs of nervousness. “I was wondering, uh, could I get a dance please? I mean, you don’t have to,”

Newt felt a smile spread across his face at how absolutely cute Thomas was. The brunette’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and he the way he tripped over his words was adorable.

Newt stepped a little closer, feeling a sudden rush of confidence knowing the man wanted him too. “Of course I’ll give you a dance, it’s my job. Follow me.”

He passed the drinks to another server with a thankful nod and started off towards the back rooms where private dances were received. He didn’t need to turn back to know Thomas was following right behind him.

With every step, excitement being to swim in his veins. Newt never really loved giving dances, but this time, it was completely different. He _wanted_ to give Thomas everything he had to offer and he wasn’t sure why.

Before the two entered the room, a guy came up behind Thomas, and slapped him on the back enthusiastically.

“Heyy! I see you found your birthday present. Get some Thomas!” And with a wink and a wave, the man left.

“It’s your birthday?” Newt asked with an eyebrow raised. He hadn’t even noticed Thomas was here with other people.

Thomas’s face exploded into a cherry red and he looked at the ground as if it was something to be embarrassed about.

“Hey, don’t worry. This gives me the perfect excuse to use a certain song.” Newt gave a little smile and finally opened the door.

He entered the darkened room and stepped aside to let Thomas in. The room screamed sex, with the red velvet couches, golden lights that casted a dewy glow across the room and the private pole in the middle of the room.

Newt’s heart was pounding and he was almost sure Thomas could hear it. He grabbed the brunette’s wrist and led him over to a chair in the middle of the room.

“Sit here.” Newt commanded, and slid over to the stereo that was hooked up in the corner. He tapped the IPod, and pulled up that one song that he knew would be perfect for this occasion.

The song started to drip out of the surrounding speakers, and Newt took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he slowly started to walk to Thomas, who’s eyes were blown wide and he hadn’t even started yet, which gave him much needed confidence.

Newt walked up behind Thomas, and set his hands on his shoulders, murmuring a quick, ‘ready?’ And waiting before he got a vigorous head nod to continue.

 

I _t’s your birthday so I know you want to ride out_

 

He slowly started to drift his hands down Thomas’s chest, feeling as the brunette’s chest was rising and falling fairly quickly, which made him smile a bit.

 

_Feels good, but I know you want to cry out_

 

Newt removed his hands and stepped off to the side, letting his fingertips brush across Thomas’s face, before stepping directly in front of him.

Their eyes connected and Newt winked and spread Thomas’s legs apart with a little kick and stepped in between them.

He did a turn, so he was facing away from him, before bending down and giving a little shake. Newt then grasped the brunette’s thighs before dropping to his knees.

He smiled as Thomas let out a little gasp. Newt snapped back up and walked over to the side of the chair, threading his fingers through dark hair before throwing one of his legs over Thomas’s lap.

 

_We switching positions, you feel surrounded_

_Tell me when you want your gift, girl_

 

Now that Newt was straddling him, he grasped Thomas’s arms that had fallen to his side with uncertainty, and he did something he rarely did. Newt set the man’s hands on his own hips before giving a little grind of his body.

Thomas’s breath was coming out in sharp, uneven puffs. His pupils were fully dilated as he stared at Newt with wonder and lust.

He raised one hand and cupped Thomas’s cheek, relishing in the way his eyes seemed to want to fluttered shut. He didn’t miss the shaky sigh when he ran his thumb over Thomas’s lips.

Newt really wasn’t sure why he was being so hands on, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he knew is that he wanted Thomas, and Thomas wanted him.

The blond set both hands on the man’s shoulders, before dipping back a little, letting their hips get a taste of friction. Newt bit the inside of his cheek as he felt himself grow a little hard.

He barely heard the chorus flutter around them, so enraptured with the brunette before him.

 

_Don’t need candles or cake, just need your body to make_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex_

 

He forced himself to keep dancing, even though he wished to just stay in Thomas’s lap forever. He swung his legs off him and walked to the side, holding onto the chair before sliding down to the ground.

He snapped back up, giving a lengthy body roll, moving his hands down his bare chest slowly and sensually. Newt then walked back in front of Thomas, and couldn’t help but glance down, seeing the tent in his pants and wanting to throw all of his self control out the window that moment.

He crouched down in between Thomas’s legs and bit his lip, setting both hands on the brunette’s knees before slowly moving them upward. He glanced up to see Thomas’s lip quivering.

 

_We’re grinding with passion, cos it’s your birthday,_

_Been at it for hours, I know you’re thirsty_

 

“You okay, Tommy?” He accidentally let the nickname slip.

Thomas gazed at him with hazy eyes and opened his mouth, as if going to speak. Newt stood and straddled him again, lifting his chin so their eyes met.

“Thomas?”

He finally managed to get words out. “I, fuck. Newt please.”

Newt started to roll his hips to the beat, licking his lips. “What do you want Tommy?”

Thomas groaned and rested his chin on his chest. “I know this is your job, so I you can’t,” He stopped there.

Newt himself was having an internal war going on inside his head. Oh, how he wanted to take Thomas back to his apartment and let the man have his way with him, but he also knew this was extremely unprofessional and he didn’t want to lose his job.

But with one glance at Thomas, all his worries seemed to just vanish. Newt nodded and got closer, unable to take his eyes off of the lips before him that were begging to be kissed.

“Do you want this?” Newt hushed, fingers caressing the cheeks before him.

Thomas’s eyes widened considerably and he nodded rapidly. “Only if you do.”

Newt smiled, and didn’t reply, choosing to just lean forward and connect their lips.

 

_You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey’s_

_Just tell me how you want your gift, girl_

 

Thomas tasted like whisky and love, and it was so, _so_ addictive. He wanted more and more, and never wanted to stop.

Thomas pulled away and looked at him with glassy eyes. “Can I take you home?”

“Of course you can.”

 

_Say you wanted flowers on the bed, but you got me for hours instead_

_Don’t need candles or cake, just your body to make_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex_

_Birthday sex, birthday sex_


	2. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut we’ve all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this took forever.  
> I don’t even like it to be honest.  
> I hope you guys enjoy, nevertheless.

Thomas jiggled the door knob fiercely, cussing under his breath when the damn door just wouldn’t open.

Newt stood behind him, running his tongue over his lips, wetting them as he gazed at the view before him. His heart was flipping in his chest, and his fingers curled into his palm tightly.

Thomas finally got open the door, and cracked it wide so he could walk in.

Newt barley kicked off his shoes, and glanced around before two hands gripped his waist, and turned him around.

With wide eyes, the blond peered at Thomas in front of him, and felt his mouth grow dry at the dark, lustful look that was pressed into the brunette’s features. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and struggled to think of something to say.

“Do you still want this?” Thomas muttered, eyes trailing down his exposed collarbones. Newt nodded his head vigorously and breathed a quiet _‘yes.’_

“Good.” He murmured, before lurching forward and connecting their lips in a clash of teeth that sent shivers dripping down his spine.

Newt moaned as the hands at his waist clutched him tighter. His hands crawled up and curled themselves in chestnut hair, tugging lightly. Thomas groaned and Newt smirked into the kiss, hands pulling at the strands harder.

“Jump.” Thomas rasped, and Newt did as he said, jumping and wrapping his long legs around the brunette’s waist, hooking them tightly together.

Thomas took a few steps forward and Newt felt his back hit a wall. His head fell back against the wall as wet lips starting trailing down his neck, leaving burning sensations that made chills sweep through his body from head to toe.

Teeth started to nip at the sensitive skin on his throat, then alternated to hard sucking that made his mouth fall open and let out tiny little whines.

“Fuck, Tommy.” Newt whispered, threading his fingers in the dark hair once again.

The lips that were currently attacking his neck grew into a smile, and Newt knew he was a goner. He’d known ever since those eyes met his when was twirling around the pole.

Newt’s breath caught in his throat when he felt a hardness press onto his inner thigh, and a sudden urge to fall on his knees had him pulling away from the mouth on his neck.

Thomas cocked his head at him confusedly, but Newt soothed the worry with quick kisses, muttering “Wanna suck you off” in between each feathery press.

Thomas’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open the slightest bit. The reaction had Newt grinning.

“Is that okay, Tommy?” He teased, letting his fingers trail down Thomas’s face with feather light touches.

He nodded rapidly and backed up a little, so he was able to drop him down carefully. Newt stepped away from the wall and pushed at Thomas’s shoulders, so it was the brunette’s turn to be back up against the wall.

He pressed a quick kiss to the side of his mouth and started working his way down Thomas’s body. Leaving open-mouthed kisses down his gleaming throat, his clothed chest and dropped to his knees.

While he started undoing the belt, he made sure to glance up a couple times to make sure Thomas was still on board. He was.

Newt pulled the pants down, leaving him in his tight, black briefs. His mouth watered when he caught sight of the large tent before him. He reached forward and bit the elastic band of the underwear, pulling them down slowly, letting his hands wander around on thick thighs.

Pulling them down the rest of the way with his hands, Newt’s breath hitched and arosual stirred deep in his stomach. He glanced up to see Thomas’s head pressed on the wall, chest moving fast.

Newt steadied himself, putting strong hands on Thomas’s upper thighs, and leaned forward. His tongue took a testing swipe at the tip, swirling the taste around in his mouth and immediately wanting _more, more, **more.**_

His mouth wrapped around the tip, and one hand around the base. Thomas groaned as he started taking him deeper into his mouth.

Newt was drowning in Thomas, and he knew he would never be able to get enough. He would always be left wanting more of the addicting, heady taste that was purely Thomas.

His dick twitched in his pants when Thomas’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he thanked his barley there gag reflex for allowing him to start to sink down further, taking Thomas into his throat.

“Holy fu- shit!” Thomas cried, and fingers grabbed at his hair, unintentionally pulling  _hard_

Newt didn’t mind and moaned at the twinge of pain. His eyes fluttered shut and he was in heaven, because Thomas’s hands were in his hair, Thomas’s was moaning his name, and not to mention, he currently had Thomas’s dick in his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Thomas groaned, raising his head off the wall to peer down.

Newt sucked harshly and looked up, connecting their eyes and he tried to give the filthiest look he could manage with cock in his mouth. It seemed to work, because Thomas’s hips suddenly stuttered forward, making him gag a little.

“Fuck, wait wait.” Thomas pulled back, panting. Newt raised an eyebrow.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come.” He breathed.

Newt felt his eyes shine and he smiled mischievously. “That was the plan, Tommy.” They were just getting started.

“Fuck.” Thomas let his head bang against the wall, and his legs widen again, letting him settle between them and continue.

Newt let his tongue swirl around the tip, and then take him deep, so his nose was nudging the thatch of groomed, course hair. He felt his throat flex around Thomas and if his mouth wasn’t full, he would have smirked at the obscene sounds that fell from Thomas’s mouth.

He pulled off and licked a thick strip on the underside of his dick, tracing the vein found there. He sucked on the tip and looked up, eyes smiling when he met glassy chocolate that shined back at him.

Thomas’s hips started to twitch and stutter, and Newt knew he was getting close. He tried to put in as much gusto he could manage, trying to bring him over the edge.

“Fuck Newt, I’m gonna-“ with a final thrust, come was pouring into his awaiting mouth. Newt swallowed it down, save for the few drops that leaked from his mouth, trailing down his chin.

Newt stood and smiled cheekily. Thomas was panting, his cheeks flushed and throat shining.

“Jesus, Newt.” Thomas’s thumb collected the substance from the side of his lips, and Newt brought the finger to his own mouth, sucking greedily, which drew more cussing from Thomas.

“Bedroom?” Thomas questioned hurriedly, and Newt nodded, threading their hands together.

He was led down a short hallway, and brought into a room. It was dark, so Newt couldn’t make much out, but then the light was flicked on.

Newt felt himself being pushed down onto a soft bed, a small laugh leaving his raw lips as he bounced.

He laid back, and Thomas got into the bed, and started crawling towards him, till he was towering over the blond.

Newt gazed up at the sight that had him in awe, and Thomas mirrored his expression, staring down at the blond below him that had a swollen mouth, and cheeks flushed with rouge.

Thomas started pressing more kisses to his neck as his fingers trailed lower, and grasping the strings of his sweatpants. He gave Thomas a green light and the string was untied, and the pants pulled off, leaving him in his underwear and T-shirt.

Thomas scooted back on the bed, and pressed his strong hands onto Newt’s upper thighs, and dropped his head down and started leaving little red bites all over the bare skin.

The sweet pain made his fingernails dig into his palms, and his breath shakily left his lips in soft sighs.

Thomas kissed up his thigh, and sucked tiny marks onto both of his sharp hipbones. “Beautiful.” Newt barley heard the husky whisper that left Thomas’s lips, but a smile grew at the compliment.

“Please Tommy.” He groaned, pulling at his T-shirt.

Thomas sat up, and immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up and over his head. Newt’s eyes widened and he bit his lip roughly. He sat up and threw off his shirt as well. Thomas hooked his fingers under his underwear and tossed them to the side, leaving both of them naked.

Thomas crawled over him, and their hips clashed, making them moan loudly at the feeling. Newt rolled his hips up and didn’t try to quiet the whimpers that left his mouth.

“Lube.” He called, opening his eyes and looking at Thomas.

The brunette nodded hastily and pulled away just the slightest, opening up the side drawer and rummaging through it till he found what he needed.

Newt opened his legs and Thomas leaned back and settled in between them. His heart beat quickly as a loud pop of the cap seemed to echo in the room, filling in the space along with their loud breathing.

Thomas looked at him, as if he was making sure it was what he wanted. Newt nodded and tried to relax further into the bed.

He coated his fingers in the liquid and rubbed them together, warming it up. Thomas then scooted closer, so one of his hips pressed against Newt’s knee.

Newt closed his eyes at fingers danced around his hole, not pushing but rubbing, getting him used to the feeling, which he was grateful for.

After a moment of that, Thomas slid one finger in, breaching him. Newt sniffed at the feeling, it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the most pleasurable thing ever.

“This okay?” Thomas asked, and it made Newt swoon at the concerned look on his face. He smiled softly and nodded.

Newt bit his lip as the finger slid deeper, not painful yet, but still foreign. He’ll never seem to get used to the first finger.

Thomas swallowed as he watched his finger disappear, surrounded by heat and velvet made his dick twitch at the thought of being buried inside Newt.

Soon, another finger nudged his entrance, and Newt grit his teeth at the twinge of pain at the initial stretch. The burning only grew as Thomas slid his finger in further. He inhaled and tried to bare down, trying to not show his discomfort.

It made Thomas look up though. “Newt?”

“I’m fine Tommy. Keep going.” He reassured, and ran his tongue over his lips.

Thomas continued to stare at him for a moment but then nodded and complied, biting the inside of his cheek as he started making scissoring motions.

The pain soon faded and Newt felt himself grind down onto the fingers, chasing more of the feeling that started to intensify. Another minute passed, and Thomas pressed his fingers against that one bundle of nerves, and Newt threw his head back, a loud gasp leaving his mouth.

“Fuck, do that again!” His hips started to swivel down, and he threw an arm over his face.

Thomas let out a shaky exhale and pressed up against his prostate again, trying to remember the exact sound that left Newt’s mouth. He tried to memorize the exact way the blond’s head was thrown back, and tried to fully drink in the way his blush started at his cheeks and swam down into his chest.

Thomas had only added a third finger for a few minutes before Newt was whining that he was ready. He triple checked to be sure, and only got a glare the third time he asked, ‘you sure?’

He slowly pulled his fingers out, which left Newt groaning quietly. Thomas leaned over and pulled out a condom out of the side table, ripping it open and sliding it on.

Newt raised his legs and hooked them around Thomas’s hips, drawing him in closer. His hands were shaking with anticipation and lust.

Thomas exhaled and pressed the tip to his entrance, glancing up at Newt and continued to slid in inch by inch once he saw the consenting nod.

His breath hitched when he was hit with the overwhelming heat and tightness that was surrounding him. Thomas groaned, and tightened his grip on the blond’s thighs.

Newt bit the inside of his cheek in order to stop from crying out. It hurt like hell, and it always did. But he tried to focus on his breathing, and was grateful that Thomas was sitting still, letting him get used to the stretch.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and Thomas caressing Newt’s cheek, the pain started to subside and he gave Thomas a telling nod, letting him it was alright to move.

Thomas almost cried at the first drag as he pulled out to the tip. He slammed back in, and the motion elicited loud cries from them both.

Thomas leaned forward, so their chests were pressed together, and started building up a rhythm of slow, short thrusts, drinking in Newt’s little cries with each pull.

Newt gathered the sheets between his hands and gripped them tightly, the short bursts of pleasure that racked through his body was almost getting to he too much. He needed more.

“Faster, Tommy.” He whined, releasing the sheets, then curling them in his fist once again.

Thomas swallowed and his arms shook from where they held him up. His hands were damp with sweat, dampening the sheets.

Thomas sped up, hips snapping and pushing faster into the writhering body beneath him. Newt threw his head back and moaned _loud_. Thomas focused on the exposed throat that was pale and shining. The dark marks stood out like black pen on white paper, and his stomach clenched with something possessive.

Sweat was dripping down his back, and sticking his dark hair to his forehead. Thomas felt himself near the edge, warmth pooling in his stomach. With a glance at the boy beneath him, he was close too. Newt’s pink mouth had dropped open, and was letting out constant, loud cries and his fingers had turned white from how hard they were gripping the sheets.

“So close, Tommy.” Newt groaned, flinging his arms up and digging his nails into Thomas’s back hard enough to draw blood. The brunette shuddered as the nails dragged down his back with such a delicious sting.

He dropped his head and tried for a kiss, but it was more of a wet slide of their lips. Thomas swallowed the blond’s moans, and felt himself fly headfirst over the edge when Newt bit his lip roughly.

Bright colors of pleasure burst behind his eyes, and Thomas was floating high. He heard Newt scream and come all over his stomach.

Thomas opened his eyes and looked down at the far away look on Newt’s face. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the damp forehead under him, vaguely catching the content sigh the fell from the blond’s mouth.

Thomas grimaced as he pulled out, pressing a quick kiss to Newt’s cheek as the boy winced. He tied the condom and tossed it in a nearby bin, before collapsing back onto the bed.

Both boys faced each other, small smiles on their still mildly red faces. Thomas decided to take a risk, and gather the petite blond in his arms and pull him close, so Newt was laying across his chest. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind, and snuggled closer.

Thomas’s heart leaped and he knew that he was falling impossibly fast.

He closed his eyes and let the comfortable weight on his chest lull him to sleep, and he dreamed about falling asleep to this every single night.

When Thomas woke up, Newt was gone and his heart felt cold.

But when he turned, and saw a little note on the pillow next to him. Thomas rubbed his tired eyes and grabbed the note, rereading it over and over, until his grin could grow no wider.

  
  _Happy birthday, Tommy_

_Call me, xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-newt_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this felt really rushed and I’m so sorry. 
> 
> please feel free to leave any kind of feedback, it makes my day. 
> 
> Also, y’all should send me some prompts on my tumblr @bittersweet-newt
> 
> ~nicky


End file.
